culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Minnie Driver
Amelia Fiona "Minnie" J. Driver (born 31 January 1970) is an English1 actress and singer-songwriter. She was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for Gus van Sant's Good Will Hunting (1997), as well as an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe for her work in television series The Riches (2007-2008). Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 2.1 Acting 2.2 Music 3 Personal life 4 Filmography 4.1 Film 4.2 Television 4.3 Other 5 Discography 5.1 Albums 5.2 Singles 6 References 7 External links Early life and education Driver was born in Marylebone, London.2 Her mother, Gaynor Churchward (née Millington), is a fabric designer and former couture model. Her father, Charles Ronald Driver (1921–2009), was born in Swansea, Wales, to English and Scottish parents;3 he received the Distinguished Flying Medal for his role in the Battle of Heligoland Bight4 and was a director of London United Investments.536 Her parents never married,4 as her father was married to another woman throughout the relationship with her mother. They separated when Minnie was six years old.7 She was sent to Bedales School, Hampshire as a boarder.7 Ronnie Driver moved to Barbados, where Minnie Driver spent her school holidays. She later attended the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art in London.8 Minnie has an older sister, Kate, who is a film producer and manager, and two younger half-brothers – Charlie Driver from her father's subsequent marriage, and Ed Churchward from her mother's subsequent marriage.7 Career Acting Driver at the 2010 Toronto International Film Festival Driver's television debut was in a 1991 TV advertisement for Right Guard deodorant.9 Driver also made her stage debut in 1991, supplementing her income by performing as a jazz vocalist and guitarist.10 She appeared on British television with comedians Steve Coogan and Armando Iannucci, and had small parts in Casualty, The House of Eliott, Lovejoy and Peak Practice. Driver gained broader public attention when she played the lead role in Circle of Friends in 1995. She followed this with supporting roles in GoldenEye (1995), Sleepers (1996) and Grosse Pointe Blank (1997). She played opposite Matt Damon as Skylar in the drama Good Will Hunting (1997), for which she was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress and a Screen Actors Guild Award. In 1998, Driver starred in Sandra Goldbacher's film The Governess.11 In 2003 and 2004, she had a recurring role on Will & Grace as Lorraine Finster, the nemesis of Karen Walker (Megan Mullally) and daughter of Karen's lover, Lyle Finster (John Cleese).That same year, she co-starred opposite Christian Slater and Morgan Freeman in the action thriller, Hard Rain. Driver has also worked on several animated features, voicing Jane in Disney's 1999 version of Tarzan and Lady Eboshi in the 1999 English dubbed release of the Japanese film Princess Mononoke. In March 2007, Driver made her return to television in the FX Network show The Riches. She was nominated for an Emmy Award12 and a Golden Globe Award as Best Lead Actress in a Drama Series in 2007 and 2008, respectively.13 She was scheduled to appear in The Simpsons Movie, although her appearance was cut from the final version. Driver appeared in the January 2010 episode of Modern Family entitled "Moon Landing".14 She also starred in the television series The Deep15 and appeared in Conviction, in the comedy-drama Barney's Version, winning a Genie Award for Best Supporting Actress.needed In October 2013, Driver started filming for Jekyll Island, starring alongside Frank Grillo, AnnaSophia Robb, Dianna Agron, John Leguizamo, Ed Westwick, Mary McCormack, Christopher McDonald and Maggie Q.16 The film is directed by Aram Rappaport and produced by Hilary Shor, Atit Shah and Aaron Becker. Jekyll Island is set to release in 2016.17 Music Driver began making music during boarding school.18 She was part of the Milo Roth Band, which received a recording contract when she was 19.18 In 2001 she signed with EMI and Rounder Records and performed at the SXSW music festival.19 The title song of Everything I've Got in My Pocket, her first album, reached No. 3420 in the UK, and the song, "Invisible Girl" which peaked at No. 68. Driver wrote 10 of the 11 songs on the album. In 2004, Driver was the supporting act for the Finn Brothers on the UK portion of their world tour.21 In 2004, Driver played Carlotta Giudicelli in Joel Schumacher's film The Phantom of the Opera, based on the musical of the same name by Andrew Lloyd Webber. Driver sang "Learn to be Lonely," an original song written for the film by Lloyd Webber. However, due to her lack of experience in opera, all her songs as Carlotta were dubbed by opera singer Margaret Preece. Driver released her second album, Seastories, in July 2007, featuring guest appearances by Ryan Adams, the Cardinals and Liz Phair.22 Driver released a third album in October 2014 called, Ask Me to Dance that includes songs by Elliott Smith, Neil Young and The Killers.23 Personal life Driver was engaged to Josh Brolin in 2001.24 In September 2008, Driver gave birth to a son, whom she named Henry,2526 from a brief relationship with television producer Timothy J. Lea.27 In 2013, Driver appeared on an episode of the reality show Who Do You Think You Are?, in which she searched for information about her deceased father.28 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1992 The Zebra Man Emily Ashdown Short 1995 Circle of Friends Bernadette "Benny" Hogan Chicago Film Critics Association Award for Most Promising Actress 1995 GoldenEye Irina 1996 Big Night Phyllis London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Supporting Actress of the Year 1996 Sleepers Carol Martinez London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Supporting Actress of the Year 1997 Grosse Pointe Blank Debi Newberry London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Supporting Actress of the Year 1997 Good Will Hunting Skylar Satenstein London Film Critics' Circle Award for British Supporting Actress of the Year Nominated – Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress Nominated – Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Supporting Role Nominated – Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Nominated – MTV Movie Award for Best Kiss 1998 Hard Rain Karen 1998 The Governess Rosina da Silva 1998 At Sachem Farm Kendal 1998 An All Dogs Christmas Carol Belladonna UK version (voice) 1999 An Ideal Husband Miss Mabel Chiltern 1999 Princess Mononoke Lady Eboshi Voice: English version 1999 Tarzan Jane Porter Voice Nominated – Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Feature Production 1999 South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut Brooke Shields Voice 1999 An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster Madame Mousey UK version (voice) 2000 Return to Me Grace Briggs 2000 Beautiful Mona Hiburd 2000 Slow Burn Trina McTeague 2000 The Upgrade Constance Levine Short 2001 High Heels and Low Lifes Shannon 2001 D.C. Smalls Waitress Short 2003 Owning Mahowny Belinda 2003 Hope Springs Vera Edwards 2004 Ella Enchanted Mandy 2004 Portrait Donna Short 2004 The Phantom of the Opera Carlotta Nominated – London Film Critics Circle Award for British Supporting Actress of the Year Nominated – Satellite Award for Best Supporting Actress – Motion Picture 2006 The Virgin of Juarez Karina Danes 2007 Take Ana Nichols California Independent Film Festival Award for Best Actress Phoenix Film Festival Copper Wing Award for Best Acting Ensemble Tiburon International Film Festival Award for Best Actress 2007 Ripple Effect Kitty 2009 Motherhood Sheila 2010 Conviction Abra 2010 Barney's Version Mrs. P Genie Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role Nominated – London Film Critics Circle Awards for British Supporting Actress of the Year Nominated – Vancouver Film Critics Circle Award for Best Supporting Actress in a Canadian Film 2011 Hunky Dory Vivienne Mae 2012 Goats Shaman Uncredited 2013 I Give It a Year Naomi 2014 Return to Zero Maggie Royal Nominated – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie Nominated – Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Actress in a Movie/Miniseries 2014 Stage Fright Kylie Swanson 2014 Beyond the Lights Macy Jean 2016 A Conspiracy on Jekyll Island Shannon Clifton Post-production Television Year Title Role Notes 1990 God on the Rocks Lydia Movie 1991 The House of Eliott Mary Episode #1.4 1991 Casualty Zena Mitchell Episode: The Last Word 1992 Lovejoy Sarah Episode: Kids 1992 Kinsey Louise Kinsey 3 episodes 1993 Maigret Arlette Episode: Maigret and the Night Club Dancer 1993 Mr. Wroe's Virgins Leah 4 episodes 1993 Screen One Sally Episode: Royal Celebration 1994 The Day Today Mila Milandrovicz / Lally Sampson 2 episodes 1994 Peak Practice Sue Keel Episode: Enemy Within 1994 Knowing Me Knowing You with Alan Partridge Daniella Forrest Episode #1.2 1994 That Sunday Rachel Short 1995 My Good Friend Ellie 7 episodes 1995 The Politician's Wife Jennifer Caird 3 episodes 1995 Cruel Train Flora Mussell Movie 1996 Murder Most Horrid Sgt. Cole Episode: Confess 2000 The X-Files Cinema Audience Uncredited Episode: "Hollywood A.D." 2003 Absolutely Fabulous Herself 1 Episode 2003; 2004 Will & Grace Lorraine Finster 6 episodes 2007 Re\Visioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series Lara Croft 9 episodes 2007–08 The Riches Dahlia Malloy 20 episodes Nominated – Golden Globe Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama Nominated – Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actress – Drama Series Nominated – Satellite Award for Best Actress – Television Series Drama 2010 Modern Family Valerie Episode: Moon Landing 2010 The Deep Frances Kelly 5 episodes Miniseries 2011 Hail Mary Mary Beth Baker Movie 2012 Lady Friends Jennifer Rensen Movie 2012 QuickBites Ellen Episode: Food for Thought 2012 Web Therapy Allegra Favreau 3 episodes 2013 Hollywood Game Night Herself Episode: The Office Party 2014 Peter Pan Live! Narrator / Adult Wendy Darling TV special 2014 The Red Tent Leah 2 episodes 2014–2015 About a Boy Fiona Bowa Main role 2015 Undateable Ally's Friend Guest Star on Live Episode 2016 Speechless Maya DiMeo Lead role Other Year Title Role 1998 Jurassic Park: Trespasser Anne Discography Albums Year Album US Heat Label 2004 Everything I've Got in My Pocket 43 Zoë 2007 Seastories 25 2014 Ask Me to Dance 11 Rounder Singles Year Single Album 2004 "Invisible Girl" Everything I've Got in My Pocket 2005 "Everything I've Got in My Pocket" References 1.Jump up ^ "Cranky Critic StarTalk: Minnie Driver". Crankycritic.com. Retrieved 2 March 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Index entry". FreeBMD. ONS. Retrieved 5 April 2016. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Minnie Driver: Series 10". Who Do You Think You Are?. BBC. 7 August 2013. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "Minnie Driver: A Hollywood actress with a fascinating history that could be straight from a film plot...". The Genealogist.co.uk. Archived from the original on 21 October 2013. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 5.Jump up ^ Hutchinson, Clare (20 August 2010). "Hollywood star calls for Wales' only lido to be opened". WalesOnline. Retrieved 7 November 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Winters, Laura (2 August 1998). "Film; When the Character Calls, Minnie Driver Listens". The New York Times. 7.^ Jump up to: a b c Mears, Jo (24 September 2010). "Minnie Driver: My family values – The actress talks about her family". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 8.Jump up ^ Lane, Harriet (3 August 1997). "Minnie the minx: She used to be an English public school mouse; now she's a Hollywood babe". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 9.Jump up ^ "UK TV Adverts 1991 (part 3)". YouTube. Retrieved 10 May 2012. 10.Jump up ^ "Minnie Driver Biography". Biography.com. Retrieved 2 March 2010. 11.Jump up ^ Matthews, Tom Dewe (10 September 1997). "Minnie the mix: How has Hampshire-bred actress Minnie Driver come to be a big success in Hollywood? By going native". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "Minnie Driver". Emmys. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 13.Jump up ^ "Minnie Driver – Awards". IMDb. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 14.Jump up ^ Abrams, Natalie (12 November 2009). "Minnie Driver to Guest-Star on Modern Family". TV Guide. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 15.Jump up ^ "James Nesbitt, Minnie Driver and Goran Visnjic star in new BBC One drama serial, The Deep". BBC. 17 December 2009. Retrieved 2 September 2014. 16.Jump up ^ Justin Kroll. "'The Butler' Producer Sets up Next Pic Starring Frank Grillo and Minnie Driver (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. 17.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin. "'The Butler' Producer Sets up Next Pic Starring Frank Grillo and Minnie Driver (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved 1 March 2015. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Barnett, Laura (12 May 2008). "Portrait of the artist: Minnie Driver, actor and musician". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 19.Jump up ^ Petridis, Alexis (2 September 2004). "'I've taken a pounding'". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 November 2012. 20.Jump up ^ "(((Everything I've Got in My Pocket> Charts & Awards> Billboard Albums)))". AllMusic. 5 October 2004. Retrieved 2 March 2010. 21.Jump up ^ "Minnie Drives At Musical Success With Finn Brothers Tour". Contact Music. 8 October 2004. Retrieved 22 November 2012. 22.Jump up ^ "Phair, Ryan Adams Enhance Minnie Driver Sophomore Set". Billboard. 16 March 2007. Retrieved 2 March 2010. 23.Jump up ^ Roy Trakin (28 July 2014). "Minnie Driver to Release 'Ask Me to Dance,' Cover Album". The Hollywood Reporter. 24.Jump up ^ "Minnie Driver Breaks Off Engagement". ABC News. 4 October 2001. Retrieved 8 August 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Jordan, Julie; Chi, Paul (8 September 2008). "Minnie Driver Welcomes a Son!". People Magazine. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 26.Jump up ^ Conner, Megan (18 February 2012). "Minnie Driver: 'Oh, I'm being so naughty …'". The Guardian. Retrieved 1 September 2014. 27.Jump up ^ Elliot, Claire. "Revealed: Father of Minnie Driver's son named as television producer Timothy J Lea". Daily Mail. Retrieved 15 October 2015. 28.Jump up ^ Pearson, Jennifer (27 August 2014). "Minnie Driver unravels the truth about her father's double life and says she did it for son Henry in sneak peek for Who Do You Think You Are". Daily Mail. Retrieved 1 September 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Minnie Driver. Official website Minnie Driver at the Internet Movie Database Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses Category:21st-century English singers Category:Actresses from London Category:Alumni of the Webber Douglas Academy of Dramatic Art Category:Best Supporting Actress Genie and Canadian Screen Award winners Category:British expatriates in Barbados Category:British expatriate actresses in the United States Category:English female singers Category:English film actresses Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English people of Scottish descent Category:English television actresses Category:People educated at Bedales School Category:Zoë Records artists